world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Giraffe1111
Welcome to the World War II Wiki! Hello, . Thank you for registering with our community. You have come to a good online encyclopedia; nearly any article that you want to create about a WWII topic is acceptable. That means no red tape and interrogations by sysops before you can write an article. If you have an idea, you can write an article about it. The only time a relevant article will be deleted is if it has information that was copied from another websites, or if the content is added to a larger article. Please begin making many contributions! Important things to do first: :1) Read the World War II Encyclopedia Manual of Style. Seriously, even though it seems like something to put off, it will really help you to just read the basic information. :2) Read the basic policies. If you don't your contributions may be deleted or entirely rewritten. They can be found here. :3) Always assume good faith. Unless you see something that is obviously vandalism or historical revisionism, do not get angry, and remain rational and discuss things. If things start to get out of control, get the attention of a sysop. The worst thing that can happen is a flame war could start and cause the article in question to be protected, which is the worst thing for the growth of the encyclopedia. :4) Cite sources whenever possible. Even if you can't remember the information, please at least write "Add source here" so that other users will know to provide reference information. No one will take the website seriously if there are no citations. However, we aren't format/citation fanatics and simply writing author, title, publishing company/date (for books) and page number is all that required. For more help see this. :5) Ask for help when needed. All our users are willing to help you, so don't be afraid to ask if you need to. :6) Check the Newsletter or Council Forums to see what's going on in the wiki. It is always important to be up to date and take part in contests or discussions when possible. Useful Pages: *World War II Encyclopedia Manual of Style *Newsletter * *Proper Citation Format Good Luck! ---- Welcome! Welcome to the wiki Sean! I look forward to seeing how the M/39 Rifle page turns out. I'm a head admin here so if you have any questions, feel free to ask me or my colleague, MadMarek. 14:07,7/28/2015 14:07, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Re the Bogward IV page, it very much looks to be a copy paste job from the wikipedia article MachtyJangles (talk) 19:24, October 14, 2015 (UTC) ** Re Bogward, yeah. Ill have a look at it tonight and see if it can be reworked into something a bit less copypasta-ish. Might be worth looking at any other pages the original author did as well? MachtyJangles (talk) 19:55, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Plagiarized Articles By the way, since I see you are repairing articles with plagiarized information, I thought I'd give you the list of plagiarized articles I gathered. #Type VII submarine :* Infobox information #Type XXI submarine #Type X submarine #S-class submarines (United States) #Sargo-class submarine #Tambor-class submarine #T-class submarine #Salmon-class submarine #Type II submarine #Type I submarine #Type XIV submarine #Type XXIII submarine #HIJMS Teruzuki #Springer Demolition Vehicle #Focke Wulf Fw 200 #Courageous-class aircraft carrier #Goliath Tracked Mine #Messerschmitt Me 1099 #Caproni-Camprini N1 -- 03:03,10/15/2015 03:03, October 15, 2015 (UTC) *Ah Jaysus, whay have I gotten myself into? The Borgward has been dealt with already. Not a great article, but its at least not copypasta. MachtyJangles (talk) 03:11, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Copied information Honestly, it doesn't really matter what the original author thinks about their work being deleted if it is indeed copied from another website. The wiki has a strong policy against it and thus it must be deleted. You are free to delete the pages with too much plagiarism (or the submarines if you like), just keep in mind that I'm working on a new contest that could require as many pages as possible. The pages I've listed are ones that I let slide for the mean time because the editors were new, but its been a while now and by now, they should be accustomed to the wiki's policies. -- 04:00,10/15/2015 04:00, October 15, 2015 (UTC) *Yeah,with regards to the Borgward page, and with apologies to Sean4333 if he has email notifications on, I saved the references and built as much of an article as i could. To be fair, theres not a hell of a lot of info around on it. Ill get going on the Springer and co next. MachtyJangles (talk) 04:04, October 15, 2015 (UTC) *There's no need to edit the Springer. I fixed that one long ago ;) Sean4333 talk / 04:16, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations on Winning Hello Sean, For coming in second place in the wiki contest, you have become eligible for the following prizes. For more information, see here: Wiki Sign-up Sheet * Rank up twice in chosen profession *'Special user tag: '28th Infantry Division'' *'Special user tag: 'Machine Gunner'' *'Special user tag: '277th Volksgrenadier Division'' *'Special user tag: 'Rifleman'' *'Special award userbox 'Desperate Offensive'' *'A custom banner for your user or talk page' :-OR- *'A custom avatar' -- 20:49,12/25/2015 20:49, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Images with Watermarks If no other alternative can be found, then an image with a watermark can be used. I'll try to find a better picture, though in the meantime you can use the images you found. -- 20:01,3/28/2016 20:01, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :Edit: :I managed to find a view from the rear of the vehicle that seems to be ok in quality and another image from the front. -- 20:08,3/28/2016 20:08, March 28, 2016 (UTC) EXTREMELY IMPORTANT - Discussion Hello Sean4333, Though I know I have been largely absent for quite some time now on the wiki, I would like you to know that it has not been time wasted. As a valued member of the community, I need to discuss something with you that is very important concerning the wiki's future, though for the time being, I believe it should be a private matter. For these purposes, I would like to schedule a time when we can use the available wiki chat in the next few days. Please let me know what UTC time you will be available and I can discuss the matter further. -- 05:50, March 5, 2017 (UTC) :: We can discuss now actually. If not, I will be online tomorrow at the arranged time. -- 06:22, March 5, 2017 (UTC) WW2.org WW2.org has officially launched in case you wish to start editing there. -- 21:21, June 7, 2017 (UTC)